A Dragons Love
by nickychua
Summary: Lucy's pregnant with Natsu's child! She left the guild but now shes back!
1. Chapter 1: Five years?

**Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating on my other stories... But I really really really wanted to do this story so yeah...  
I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
'I remember that day... He was drunk... And of course Mira made me take him home...That party that was held, was all because of Lisanna...' The blond haired girl thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
"MINNA LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Natsu hollored as he smashed the guild doors open. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the girl holding his hand.  
"LISSANA?!" Everyone shouted as they recognized the white haired mage beside the Salamander.  
"I'm back." Lisanna whispered softly.

The guild had partied all day and many had passed out in a drunken state. Lucy sat at the bar sipping a glass of juice.  
"Lucy?"  
"Mm? Oh hi Mira." Lucy replied with a smile.  
"Are you heading home soon?" The bartender asked.  
"Yep! Why?"  
"Well... Could you take Natsu to your place or his place? He passed out." Lucy groaned.  
"Can't anyone else take him home?"  
"Nope! Everyone thats somber is taking a passed out person home, your the only one left soooo I gave you natsu." Mira said with a smirk. Lucy looked around and noticed that some guild members were dragging their passed out friends out the door. The celestial mage sighed.  
"Fiiiine. See you tomorrow Mira."  
As Lucy threw the dragon slayer on the couch she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out in her towel she saw an awake Natsu sitting on her bed...  
"Oi Luce~" Natsu sang as he walked towards the girl...  
"N-natsu." Lucy whispered only to be silenced by his lips upon hers.

"Mama, mama wake up!" A young boy's voice broke through Lucy's dream. Lucy's eyes flew open to see her blonde haired 5 year old's face hovering above hers. She sat up to see her son Kasai sitting beside her on her bed.  
"Mama, are we going somewhere today?" The little boy questioned. Lucy smiled weakly, and nodded. Today she was going home. 5 years ago she discovered she was pregnant with Natsu's child after a drunken affair.  
~~~~~~(flashback)  
Lucy sat on her bathroom floor shaking. It has been two weeks since she and Natsu did... 'that' and she was feeling sickly so she took a pregnancy test. To her horror the test was positive. She was pregnant! Lucy had two emotions raging inside of her, joy and sorrow. She was happy that she was pregnant but frustrated that it was Natsu's child, the stupid mage even forgot what he did to her! The only people that Lucy has told were her two best friends, Levy and Juvia. The blonde was shocked that Juvia was such good friends with her but after Gray FINALLY asked her out, Juvia became one of her closest friends, apparently their not 'romantic rivals' anymore.  
"Lu-chan?" Levy's voice emitted from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright in there?" The two waiting brunettes were shocked when Lucy crashed out of the bathroom door crying.  
"Lucy-san what happened?" Juvia asked, concern in her voice.  
"I-I-IM PREGNANT!" The blonde mage cried out. Her friends eyes widened in surprise and they were at a loss for words. All they could do was sit beside their friend and comfort her. After a while Juvia asked:  
"What are you going to do now Lucy?" At those words the girl froze...  
"I...I don't know...I think I'll leave the guild for a while, just to get more powerful and train... Oh and to raise my child! I'll probably travel around for a while!" As Lucy rattled on about her upcoming adventure she started to get excited but on either side of her friends were breaking apart.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE?!" Levy burst out.  
"And why not?" the celestial mage questioned.  
"Lu-chan were your best friends! You can't just leave us! We're your family! And what about the guild?"  
"I..I can't face face them.." Lucy muttered. The only people (and neko) that she has told about she and Natsu's...Affair, was Levy, Juvia, and Happy. Her three friends have stood by her side and did their best to keep her joyful but it was difficult. A few days after the affair, Natsu told Lucy that he loves her as a friend... Still being the dumb Natsu he is, he never noticed on how his words broke the girls heart... Ever since that day, Lucy only went to the guild when the pink haired boy went on missions. As the two blunettes sat on either side of their friend they looked at each other, despair in their eyes.  
"I'm only three weeks pregnant... If I leave now no one will notice... I'm not normally at the guild anyways... I need to raise my child then I'll return to the guild" Lucy whispered. Hearing that she would at least return to her family, her two friends got a little more cheerful.  
"But how long will you be gone Lucy?" Juvia questioned.  
"I don't know.. Five years at the most."  
"WHAT!? NO I REFUSE NOT TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND FOR FIVE YEARS!"Levy shouted. Lucy looked at her friend with sadness.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you guys, and we can always get together every once in a while!"

Lucy stood in front of the guild, saying her goodbyes to Levy, Juvia and Happy. These were the only people who knew she was leaving. Lucy had Loki and Virgo take her luggage to the train station. She had asked her three friends to keep her leaving a secret.. At least till the rest of the guild found out. When the guild started asking about her, Lucy wanted her friends to tell them that she left to do some training (technically its true...). But her friends only knew half the reason why the girl was leaving.  
"Guys I have to tell you the other reason I'm leaving..." Lucy said sadly. Her three blue-haired friends looked at her with a questioning look. Lucy took a deep breath and continued. "Have you guys noticed how Natsu calls me weak nowadays? Like ever since Lisanna returned to the guild?" They nodded slowly. "Well now some of the other members thought I was weak to... Some even started to ignore me... Well either that or I was like a replacement for Lisanna and now that shes back I'm not needed... I'm gonna have to train to prove all those people wrong."  
"Lucy.." A voice said from behind the girl. Lucy turned around sharply to see the master standing behind them, tears in his eyes.  
"Your leaving?" The girl nodded. The master sighed and asked for the girls hand. As lucy put her hand with the guild mark in his, a slight tingle could be felt on her hand and when she looked at her hand her pink fairy tail mark was gone. "When you enter the guild again then your mark will come back." Lucy felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she nodded. Turning back to her friends she pulled them into a group hug. As she pulled away she gave one last hug to the master and looked back to the guild one last time. Inside they could see a regular fight starting but in the middle of it all Natsu was roaring around carrying Lissanna.  
"Well I guess this is it..." Lucy said sadly. Her friends looked at the dragon slayer and lisanna accusingly. It was THEIR fault Lucy's leaving! The five of them had one last group hug before Lucy sent one last glance to the guild she loves, turned around and walked to the train station, not once looking back.

Lucy woke up with a start as she felt the train come to a start. She looked down on her lap to see her 5 year old son Kasai sleeping in her lap. He had blonde hair similar to Lucy's and had the same eyes as his mother too. The only thing that represented his father were the pink streaks in his hair.  
"Kasai, wake up, we're here" Lucy whispered. As her son woke up he smiled.  
"Are we in Magnolia now mom?" he questioned. Lucy smiled back and replied.  
"Yeah, we're home"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So thats chapter one of 'A Dragons Love!'. So Lucy and Natsu did...that... and Lucy gave birth to Natsu's son! After five years of training and raising her son she finally decides to return to Magnolia! :D I hope you all enjoy this story!  
~Nicky**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy returns

**Yo minna! So I'm at school right now and we have a work block for last block.. So in truth... I'm wayy to lazy to do my homework so Ima gonna write the second chapter!**

**I dont own fairy tail... :(**

* * *

As Lucy and her son walked through Magnolia Lucy wondered 'where are we going to live?' then she remembered. Levy and Juvia! Her best friends had told her the last time they met up at a cafe (3 months ago) that they started sharing one of the larger rooms in Fairy Hills and if Lucy came back and had nowhere to go they left a spare key under the mat for her. Lucy smiled faintly, picked up her son and made a mad dash for Fairy Hills. When she got there her suspicions were confirmed. All the girls weren't there. Lucy and her son crept through the lobby and rushed to the room the girls told her they were staying in.

'Room 6.. Room 6... Where's room.. oh.. nvm" Lucy thought to herself as she walked down the hall on the top floor. This was the last floor she could search and there wasn't a single door there except in the middle of the hall. The celestial mage quickly looked under the mat and grinned as she saw a small golden key waiting for her. As the door unlocked with a click Lucy looked at her son.

"This is it Kasai... This will be our home for a while!' she whispered. Her son looked up at her with joy and dashed into the room. Lucy followed suit with a huge smile on her face. Her best friends managed to get the best room in Fairy Hills! It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms with a kitchen and a living room. Lucy and her son wandered around their house and walked down the halls to find their door had a sign on it.

'Levy... Juvia... Kasai...yay Lucy~" the girl cheered in her head.

"Kasai thats your room, why don't you go check it out!" Lucy said cheerfully. The five year old looked up at her, grinned and dashed into his new room. Lucy took a deep breath and took a step into her room.

"WOA!" She exclaimed. The room was filled with furniture from her old house on strawberry street. Her desk, her bed; oh her precious bed! In the room there were also her comfy couch, her nightstand, and her shelf full of books! In the room was also some new furniture that made Lucy smile. "Yosh!" she cried out and jumped onto her bed. As her body sank into the soft matress of the bed she sighed in content. She was home. After a while of lying in her bed she walked up and went to her closet. As she opened it she was greeted by a surprise. In the closet were tons of clothes that were just her style and some even looked like her old set of clothes! There were shoes, dresses, shirts, skirts,.. other stuff (id rather not mention) and so much more.

"Aww Levy and Juvia are the best!" Lucy said with a smile. The celestial mage looked around her room for a while and went to the window.

"So Juvia how's Gray?"

"Gray-sama will ask Juvia out soon! Juvia knows it" the cheerful voices of her friends floated from outside and Lucy looked down to see her friends walking up the path to Fairy Hills. Lucy quickly shut the window and dashed to her sons room where he was taking a nap on his bed with a brown teddy bear. Lucy smiled and silently walked over to him.

"Kasai?"

"Mm. Mama?" he whispered as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Yes its me, listen, my friends are coming up so stay in your room ok? I want to surprise them" Lucy said with a grin. Kasai nodded and went back to sleep. Lucy quickly ran back into the living room and waited. When the door opened Lucy sat still and continued reading her book. As footsteps grew closer she heard a girl gasp.

"L-l-lucy?" Levy whispered. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Yosh" she said with a smirk. She was going to continue but got tackled by her blue haired friend.

"Lu-chan~! I'm so happy your home! Juvia get in here!" Levy called out. Juvia came running into the room, arms ready to battle.

"What is it Levy-san? Are you in troub-" Juvia went silent as she saw her two best friends hugging each other. "Luc-" Once again, the water mage's words were cut off as the two tackled her into the hug. The three girls giggled as they lay on the floor. Soon they all got up and sat in the living room.

"Lucy! We're soo happy your back! Do you want to go to the guild?" her friends asked.

"Actually yes I do want to go to the guild, just let me call out Aries to watch over Kasai okay?" Lucy responded. When her friends nodded Lucy held up her key and just twisted it in the air like she was unlocking a door. "open" Lucy commanded and with a flash Aries stood in front of her friends. Levy gave her a suprised look.

"You dont say the full command?" she asked. Lucy smiled.

"I did a LOT of training while I was gone Levy, some people might say that its possible for me to even beat Erza." with the shocked looks on her friends faces she smirked and turned back to her spirit. "Aries can you watch Kasai today?"

"Of course Lucy-san! He's such a joy to be around" Aries said softly. The three girls bid Aries goodbye and walked out the door. As they walked on the path to the guild Lucy started to worry.

"What if no one recognizes me?" she wondered.

"Are you kidding? Ever since you left it was never the same! Gray-sama blames Natsu for everything.. It's almost as if he knows why you left." Juvia said. Levy continued for her friend.

"No one seems to be acting the same; Erza just lets Gray beat up Natsu, Cana barley drink and even Mira stopped pairing couples up!" Lucy suddenly felt unsure about what her nakama's reaction would be when she returned.

"Althought it seems that Natsu totally forgot about you.." Levy muttered. Lucy stopped.

'Natsu forgot about me? Well I guess he's happier that I'm gone.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy? LUCY!" With a start Lucy woke up from her daze to see levy snapping her fingers in her face. "Are you okay Lu-chan? if your worried about Natsu we-"

"Its okay Levy-chan, if he's mad about it then I'll beat him up" Lucy said with a smirk.

Juvia smiled and stopped walking.

"We're here!" She said cheerfully. Lucy froze.

"Umm.. If its fine with you can we go through the back door? I don't really want to be noticed... I have a surprise for everyone." Lucy said quietly. Levy frowned.

"I wish we could Lu-chan but the back door now leads to a lounge room, lots of members also hang out there." Lucy bit her lip.

"Oh I know!" Lucy said. With a snap of her fingers she muttered "Menimienai!"(Menimienai means invisible in Japanese) And with that the girl turned invisible.

"Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"I'm still here!"

"That is so COOL!" Levy squealed. Lucy smiled, then she noticed her friends couldn't see her so she continued.

"You two just go inside and act like a regular day kk?" When her friends nodded Lucy slipped in through the door and made her way to the bar where she found a smiling Mira scrubbing a mug dry. Lucy crept up behind Mira and quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Mira's eyes popped open. When her friend started to struggle Lucy quietly spoke into her ear.

"Its me." Mira froze. When she turned around no one was there.

"Come into the kitchen" Mira heard Lucy's voice speak again. WIth a nod Mira walked into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Mira called out.

"L-Lucy?"

"Mmhm?" the mage replied. Mira's eyes teared up as she quickly looked around for her long gone friend.

"Where are you? Why were you gone for so long? Are you dead? Is this your ghost talking to me?!" Mira rambled on. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"I am right in front of you, I was gone because Natsu and everyone else started ignoring me. I am not dead and since I am not dead this is not my ghost speaking to you. I'm back Mira." Mira smiled as tears ran down her cheek as she embraced the invisible girl.

"I've missed you so much! I have so much questions for you." she whispered. Lucy smiled and replied.

"I know you do but first I want to show everyone I'm back."

"How?" Mira questioned. Lucy went silent for a couple of seconds then said in a cheerful tone.

"Well I'm going to sing them a song!" Mira smiled and told the girl to wait on the stage and she'll get everything set up. Once Mira got onto the stage Lucy climbed up beside her.

"Gombawa minna!" Mira called out cheerfully.

"Yo!" was the reply.

"So today we have a special guest to sing for us today!"

"AYE!"

"So here she is!" As Mira held out the microphone in mid air Lucy smirked and grabbed hold of the microphone. To surprise her friends she had used a voice changing spell that will wear off as soon as she started singing.

"Yo everyone!" She said in a voice that strangely sounded like Mira.

"Yo!"

"So you want me to sing you all a song?"

"Yeah!" As the music to 'Rolling Star'' Started to play Lucy felt the speaking magic wear off. As she sang she slowly let down her invisibility magic and by the chorus of the song the members of Fairy Tail could see a blonde celestial mage singing onstage. As she became visible gasps could be heard from the crowd.

"Lucy?"

"It's Lucy!"

"She's so pretty!" Lucy smiled as voices were heard in the crowd. By the end of the song her nakama were smiling with tears in their eyes. Silence filled the room.

"Hi minna, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, please take care of me!" Lucy said cheerfully with a respective bow at the end. When she walked off the stage she was embraced by Juvia, Levy and Mira.

"Lu-chan that was so awesome!" Levy squealed.

"You did awesome Lucy" Mira and Juvia commented. As the four girls walked towards the bar Happy flew into Lucy's chest crying.

"Wahh! Lucy your back!" He cried into her chest. Lucy smiled down at her blue friend fondly.

"Yeah, I'm back." at that she looked back at her nakama who were staring at her, shock filled their faces. Suddenly they all swarmed her.

"Lucy's back!" they cheered. Lucy felt overwhelmed as she glanced at the cheering faces of her friends.

"Hery give her some space!" Mira ordered. Everyone quickly backed away. Lucy smiled at them all.

"I've missed you all so much!." people opened their mouth to ask questions but Mira silenced them again.

"Well? What are you all standing around for? Our Lucy is back, let's party!" everyone cheered; Cana started calling out for booze, others jumped on tables and started dancing to music. Lucy smiled and walked towards the bar with her best friends.

"Umm where's team Natsu?" she questioned nervously. Levy and Juvia shared a look then answered.

"Lisanna joined team Natsu in your place.. Natsu didn't really seem to care that Lucy left.." Juvia answered "Gray and Erza didn't seem to get along with her, they got into lots of arguments with Lisanna. They blamed Lisanna for you leaving so they left team Natsu and created their own team, Gray Erza and Happy." Lucy smiled as Juvia continued. "They call the team 'Team Lucky Lu" Lucy smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Where is, umm team Lucky?" Lucy questioned, wanting to see her other best friends dearly.

"They went on a mission, they should be back today." Lucy nodded.

"And.. and Natsu?"

"He and Lisanna should be back late today." Levy replied. With that the doors opened and Lucy looked at the doors to see a red headed knight and a man with no shirt.

"Oi, oi whats with the party?" Gray called out. When no one replied due to the loud partying Lucy replied for everyone.

"Look whos back." She said, pointing at the bar. Gray and Erza followed her finger and froze.

"L-Lucy?" Erza stuttred. Lucy smiled and ran to her friend. When she came to a stop in front of her friends she pulled them into a group hug.

"Yeah. I'm back. her two friends smiled, tears in their eyes as they hugged the friend they missed for five years.

* * *

**YO MINNA! So thats the second chapter! I really really really realllllly hope you like it! I'm starting another story (hee hee) if you want me to post it please say yes or no! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~niki**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! So to start off the New Year I decided to write another chapter ^.^ hope you like!  
I dont own fairy tail... ;(  
~nicky**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar with her friends while another Fairy Tail fight broke out. Apparently Erza's cake was stepped on so she blamed Elfman. Elfman then crashed into Evergreen, landing on top of her in a very... Awkward position. Thus having Gray laugh like the stripping maniac he was. One thing led to another and the next thing you know tables, chairs and cake were flying across the guild hall, along with the occasional guild member being thrown around.

"Ano.. Lucy what's going to happen when Natsu gets back?" Levy questioned. Lucy didn't even seem fazed. Nothing was going to ruin her time with her family.  
"I don't know.. I'll deal with it then. Oh look at Gageel throw Jet and Droy more than 10 feet!" At those words from Lucy, Levy shrieked and ran to the aid of her friends. Lucy chuckled to herself when a glass of pink lemonade was placed down beside her on the bar.  
"Here Lucy! Your drink is served~!" Mira said cheerfully. Lucy grinned and nodded her thanks as she sipped from her drink. As Lucy took little sips from her pink drink she could feel Mira's gaze upon her. Lucy sighed.

"Mira I haven't changed! Really its still the same old Lucy sitting here, I just did some training and-" Lucy was about to continue when she stopped. She can't tell them about Kasai, at least not yet.  
"Lucy?" Mira questioned. "What else did you do?"  
"Uhm..." Ideas raced through Lucy's head but the strangest one came out of her mouth. "Y'know.. Just went on some pretty hot dates... heh.." Mira looked at her friend strangely but then giggled.  
"Well not much happened in the love life of Fairy Tail. Elfman and Evergreen still won't confess to each other, their feelings are SO obvious to everyone but them. Juvia is still working on Gray. And Natsu and Lisanna..." Mira suddenly trailed off. Lucy stared at her friend with a cheeky look on her face.  
"Don't worry Mira, you can tell me." Mira looked unsure but continued.  
"Well those two have started dating recently and-"  
With a loud crack the doors burst open and fire flared everywhere. Lucy felt her heart sink. Beyond the mass of fire was the familiar pink hair and scaly scarf.  
"Natsu stop it!" a white haired girl shrieked and blocked Natsy's lips with her hands. Natsu smirked and kissed Lisanna's hand.  
"Anything for you." with a giggle the girls face flushed a light pink. The couple looked around them and noticed everyone staring at them. "What? Did we miss something?" Natsu noticed Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mira blocking his view of someone sitting at the bar. "Oi who's behind you guys?" Natsu accused, pointing a finger at the group. People noticed the protective group and more people moved to block Natsu's view. Lucy sat at the bar shaking, tears threatening to spill. Gray seemed to notice and quietly asked Lucy where she was staying. When Lucy told him she was staying with Juvia and Levy, Gray asked Juvia to show him the way to Fairy Hills. Of course Juvia obliged.  
"Let me see who your hiding!" Natsu yelled. When no one budged he started walking towards the large group. Wakaba and Macao dashed forward, trying to land an attack on the Dragon Slayer but they were defeated in less than 5 seconds. Soon the entire guild but the original group that was protecting Lucy was fighting Natsu. But Natsu was persistent and was getting closer by the minute.  
"Levy, take Lucy home." Erza ordered urgently. Levy nodded but as she helped Lucy up she was hit by a stray fireball. Burnt Levy collapsed onto the floor.  
"Levy!" Erza called out to her friend. When Levy slowly stood up she rushed to attack Natsu.  
"Gray take Lu home!" Gray nodded and picked up the crying Lucy, he motioned to Juvia and the three made their way through the wreckage of the guild. Natsu froze... He had heard Erza say to Gray to take a Lu home? Who was Lu? Lu... Luce... LUCY! Realization dawned on Natsu. Lucy was back! He had to talk to her!  
"Lucy's here?! Let me see Luce!" Natsu hollered and put more effort to reach Gray and Juvia as they rushed out the back door.  
"Natsu!" Erza yelled at him and swung her sword at him. Natsu roared at his old teammate and quickly dodged her blade, ducking low Natsu did a spinning kick hoping to knock the Titania off her feet. Erza quickly spotted Natsu's movement and jumped in the air, changing her armor to her heaven's wheel armor she summoned her many swords and pointed them directly at the growling dragon.  
"Erza," Natsu panted "Let me see Lucy" narrowing her eyes Erza watched the dragons movement and spoke.  
"She does not want to see you." widening his eyes Natsu noticed that Lucy really was back.  
"So you admit that she's back!" he said. Erza's heart dropped, she failed to hide Lucy from Natsu. Now all she can do is keep Natsu as far away from the girl as possible. Erza spotted Levy sneaking up behind Natsu, a plate in her hand with a burn up her arm.  
"Yes, Lucy is back, but that doesn't mean you can see her" she did her best to stall.  
"When did she come back?! Why didn't she visit me?! WHY ARE YOU HIDING HER!" Natsu's yell grew with intensity until Levy hit him on the head, shattering the plate. As Natsu collapsed on the ground Levy snapped her fingers. "Thats what you get for messing with Levy McGarden!" (I know its random.. Don't judge me)

Juvia slowly walked up the path to Fairy Hills, with Gray carrying Lucy by her side.  
'Ah~ Juvia and Gray-sama are finally alone! Well.. Except for Lucy..' Juvia squealed inside her head. As the trio approached the doors of the girls dorm Juvia stepped inside, turning around she found Gray having a hard time entering the dorm.  
"Ch~ Why can't I enter?" the ice mage questioned. Juvia giggled and replied.  
"Because Gray-sama, Fairy Hills is a girls dorm. For Gray-sama to enter, Juvia has to give him permission." Juvia said brightly. Gray nodded his head and waited, Juvia started to notice the awkward silence when Gray spoke again, startling her.  
"Well, are you going to give me permission to enter or not?" Juvia turned bright red with embarrassment and nodded.  
"Of course Gray-sama!" the water mage quickly mumbled something under her breath and Gray walked in.  
"Thanks, so where do you three live?"  
"Ah just follow Juvia." the ice mage nodded once again and the two started walking in silence. A couple of minutes later they reached the room. "Here we are!" Juvia said cheerfully, Lucy started to awaken in Gray's arms.  
"Juvia? Where are we?" she questioned. Gray let her down and she leaned against the wall. Slowly everything came back to her. "Natsu..." Gray nodded. Lucy was lost in thought and quickly opened the door to her room. As the trio entered Gray looked around the house, it was a nice space, big enough for the three girls to live in. In a corner Gray saw a little tent made out of blankets and pillows. The ice mage grinned but the smile quickly vanished as he spotted movement in the blankets. He put his hands in position to attack when a young boy's voice emitted from the blankets.  
"Mama! Your home!" A boy about 5 years old with pink streaks in his blonde hair dashed out of the blankets and embraced Lucy.  
"Mama?" Gray echoed as he stared at the boy. "Lucy, you're a mother?" Lucy nodded and said one word.  
"Yes."  
**  
**

* * *

**HII! I'm sorry it took so long! Yeah its like the 26th day of the year ^_^ So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!  
~Nicky**


	4. Chapter 4: A Message

**Hullo all! So my friends (you know who you are) , have been bugging me to hurry up and write the next chapter, so here it is! ^_^**

**I dont own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

Gray gazed down at the two blonds embracing as thoughts dashed through his mind. Lucy has a kid?! When did this happen? Maybe it was when she left for those five years... Wait a second.. Gray suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Lucy." he said.

"Mm? What is it Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Why did you leave for those 5 years?" He asked with a questioning look in his eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes and said the usual answer.

"I went on a long term mission." Gray nodded and asked another question.

"And how old are you..."

"Kasai" Lucy mentioned. Gray acknowledged the fact and waited for an answer. The boy looked at his mother and as she nodded for him to answer he cheerfully replied.

"I'm five years old!" Gray grinned and sank back into his thoughts.

So Kasai is the reason Lucy left the guild, she left the guild to raise her child, and to become stronger I'm guessing to become stronger too. He thought, looking at her arms. Lucy has become stronger and no doubt more confident. I bet she even picked up a few new tricks.

Suddenly the door was quickly opened by a blue headed bookworm.

"Lucy!" She yelped, breathing in between deep breaths she continued, "Natsu. Is." Levy soon couldn't talk and just leaned against the door breathing heavily. Juvia quickly handed the girl a bottle of water and asked her a question while she gulped down the water.

"Did you run all the way here from the guild?" nodding vigorously Levy swallowed and spoke. "Natsu is trying to get to Fairy Hills" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Ehh? But it's impossible to get in if you're a guy unless you have permission!" the blonde explained.

"Thats the thing.. He has Laki with him as a 'hostage' he's not letting her go until she lets him into the dorm." The words shocked Lucy, she never thought Natsu would go to such measures as to take captive one of their nakama!

"Why does he want to come here?" Lucy questioned,having a few ideas about why the Dragon Slayer wanted to come here.

"Obviously to see you Lucy." Gray stated. Sighing Lucy turned her backs to her friends.

"Well I don't want to see him, why can't he get that into his head?!"

"Maybe because Lucy-san hasn't really told Natsu-san that she doesn't want to see him." Juvia jumped in. Lucy stood still and thought for a moment. It was almost as if a light bulb appeared above her head as Lucy came up with an idea. Rushing back to her room she appeared with a Lacrima. Seeing the confused looks of her friends she explained.

"This is a Message Lacrima. I'll record a message on here telling Natsu to leave me alone, Gray can give the Lacrima to Natsu and while he's watching the message, Levy and Juvia can grab Laki and get into the dorm safely. Lucys friends stood still for a moment, thinking if the idea would work. But the air seemed to get hotter and the group knew they were running out of time.  
"Theres nothing else to do, lets do it" Gray spoke.

"Do you think this will work?" Juvia whispered to Lucy. Nodding Lucy answered,

"Gray had Max talk to Laki telepathically that she should not let Natsu into the dorm and that help will be on the way." Looking over at Kasai who was playing with a teddy bear Levy had given to him. The bear was brown with blue eyes, Levy had the bear magically brought alive to play with Kasai and to protect him. The bear had started running circles around the boy and Kasai watched on with joy.

"Juvia, lets go. Gray's about to go meet with Natsu." Levy called out from the living room. With one last look at her best friend, the water mage walks out to follow Levy downstairs to help Gray. Lucy stood, staring at the wall. 'What if I just put them in danger? Natsu's dangerous when he's mad... Oh Levy, Juvia, Gray, please be safe.' Raised voices from outside met Lucy's ears, jolting her out of her thoughts. Rushing to the window Gray was spotted standing in front of Natsu, slowly approaching him while the dragon slayer backed slowly away, Laki in a headlock.

"Natsu... Take it easy..." Gray warned.

"No! Keep away from me or I'll hurt Laki!" Those threatening words forced Gray to stop moving.

"Natsu.. I know you would never hurt a nakama, and you know that too. " Natsu sneered "Just bring Lucy out and I'll let Laki go." seeing the lacrima in Gray's hand Natsu snapped. "What's that?" Glancing up at Lucy's window he spotted the blonde looking down at him, worry on her face. Sending her a gentle smile, the ice mage turned back to face Natsu.

"This" He held up the lacrima "is a message from Lucy." Natsu's eyes widened in interest, immediately. Snatching the green orb from Gray's hand Natsu released his grasp on Laki, sending her spinning into the arms of Gray who handed her to Levy and Juvia. From her view in the window Lucy sighed with relief. Activating the orb Natsu looked in awe as Lucy's face appeared in front of him.

"Hi Natsu." The blonde spoke.

"L-lucy" Natsu spoke, in a tone no one could hear.

"I'm back. Fairy Tail hasn't really changed huh? Well except for you.. Natsu, you've become such a jerk. I leave for five years and you don't even bother looking for me?" Natsu's face was etched with guilt as he realized the pain he must have caused his best friend. " I loved you Natsu. But you were too stupid to realize my feelings for you. Now it's too late, if you love me give it up. There's no way I'm going to make the mistake of falling for you again. Leave me and my nakama alone. Goodbye Natsu" As the message came to an end, Natsu smashed the lacrima into the ground. Flames burst from his fists, and he seemed to glow with a strong aura of magic. From inside the dorm, Lucy could tell something bad was about to happen, and she needed to stop it. Rushing out the door, the celestial mage passes Juvia and Levy helping Laki into her room.

"Keep an eye on Kasai!" She called out behind her. As the girls looked at each other in confusion, Lucy reached the entrance of the dorm to see Natsu punch Gray.

"Bastard, let me see Lucy!" stumbling Gray got into his ice-making stance and retorted

"As if, you're the stupid ass that caused Lucy to leave!" Natsu stopped to think and that was his mistake as Gray charged him with ice lances. With every blow Natsu took, he seemed to be more engraged. Suddenly Gray was shoved to the ground and Natsu towered above him.

"I don't give a damn about what you think. Let me see Lucy." Spitting out blood Gray sneered

"Over my dead body." without any hesitation Natsu raised his fist into the air, flames bursting from his hand.

"Flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left-" Natsu started to chant before bringing his hands down on Grays head.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" a girls voice echoed through the air and an axe blocked Natsu's fists.

"Natsu! What do you think your doing?!" a blonde girl called out from the dorm. Looking up Natsu saw a blonde girl that used to be his best friend holding up a golden key. Fire fading from his eyes Natsu called out to her.

"Lucy"

* * *

**YOOOSH! So I worked all day on this one.. Sorry if its short :P I'll do my best to update more! I'll update this story after I've gotten around to updating my other fanfics!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they encourage me to start writing another chapter :P**

**~Nicky**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery of the Child

**HELLO HELLO HELLO if you bother to read this I am forever grateful XD. So its summer break now and i have LOTS of free time but i keep forgetting to update.. SORRY! But thanks to my friend Amanda Panda she pestered me to remember to update this story :P. So yep!**

**BY THE WAY MY TYPING IS REALLY BAD JUST WARNING YOU!**

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left-" Natsu started to chant before bringing his hands down on Grays head._

_"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" a girls voice echoed through the air and an axe blocked Natsu's fists._

_"Natsu! What do you think your doing?!" a blonde girl called out from the dorm. Looking up Natsu saw a blonde girl that used to be his best friend holding up a golden key. Hissing Natsu called out to her._

_"Lucy"_

__

Lucy stood in the doorway to the girls dorm, a stern look on her face. Smiling with glee Natsu jumped towards her, only to get kicked back by Gray._  
_

"Keep your distance Natsu." Gray ordered, walking towards Lucy. As Natsu glared at the ice mage he hissed words of disgust before switching his gaze to the blonde standing next to him.

"Lucy.. Your back.. This is great! With you back on Team Natsu we can go on missions again! What's with the holdup lets head to the guild, its time to party!"

"No Natsu." the curt response froze Natsu on the spot. "I'm not part of Team Natsu, I've joined Grays team" from his spot next to Lucy, Gray looked at Natsu with a smug look.

"What do you mean?! Of course your part of Team Natsu! We've been best friends ever since you've joined the guild!"

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off only to be cut off by Natsu's yelling.

"You have no right to leave my team! What makes you think you can!? You think you have a choice? You're...you're...you're mine" The last word seemed like an attack to Lucy as she takes a cautious step back. Something wasn't right with Natsu.

"I'm not yours, I don't need you to protect me. So if you don't mind, please leave."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU'RE MINE AGAIN!" Natsu hollered, anger in his eyes. As Gray steps protectively in front of Lucy a girls voice is heard from behind Natsu.

"Natsu?" turning around Natsu notices his girlfriend Lisanna standing there, confusion on her face. "What's going on here?" she demanded. Anger quickly vanishing from his eyes Natsu rushed to Lisanna, spinning her around so her back faced Lucy.

"Nothing Babe,"

"Liar" Lisanna pouted, crossing her arms. "I don't believe you. You're not dumping me since Lucy's back are you?" A smile flashed onto the dragon slayers face.

"Of course not! Why would i leave you Beautiful?" Leaning forward he scooped Lisanna into his arms and shared a passionate kiss with her, giving a Lucy a look that made her squirm. As she and Gray watched the couple make out in front of them Natsu's hands started to wander and Lisanna moaned but stopped him.

"Not here. Lets go back to our place." nodding Natsu takes her hand and the two turn around and walk back down the path towards Magnolia. Putting a hand behind his back, Natsu leaves a firey message hovering in the air behind them.

"Your mine." Lucy read aloud as the words faded away. "HECK TO THE NO! I can't take this! Maybe i should just leave again.." Gray placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No way am I letting you leave again. come on, lets go back to your room. With one last look at the couple walking away, Lucy sighed and let Gray guide her back into the dorm. Approaching her room Lucy hears her friends talking about Natsu and Lisanna.

"I don't think they're going to last. I mean, looks like even Lisanna notices. She looked very desperate when she arrived" Levy's voice was heard through the door.

"She's just jealous that Lucy-san is back probably." Laki suggested.

"Well there's no need to worry, I have no intention of going back to Natsu." Lucy said with confidence as she walked in the door with Gray behind her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy runs up to her friend, giving her a hug. "I was so worried about you! What would have happened if Natsu had attacked you?"

"If he attacks me I'll fight him. I've also trained these past five years I was gone so don't worry!" Lucy said with a smile. "I learned a whole bunch of new moves too!"

"How about we go on a mission in the day after tomorrow? We'll look at the guild board for an S- class quest." Gray jumped in.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

"Great, well i'll be heading home now, oi Juvia, can you show me where the exit is again?" Nodding happily the water mage lead the ice mage out the door as Gray bidded everyone his goodbyes.

~The Next Day~

Lucy woke up with with a start. Where was she? Where's Kasai? Why is her bed so comfy? Bolting out of bed she was about to call for her son only to remember the answer to her questions. She was at home at Fairy Hills, Kasai was in the next room. And her bed was so comfy because.. its her bed, what else? Picking out her outfit for the day Lucy smiled. Finally she can go to the guild and hang out with her friends. Hearing a tap on her bedroom door Levy's voice called out to her.

"Lu-chan? Are you awake? We're going to prepare to head to the guild now if you're ready" Lucy opened the door with a smile.

"Yep! Just let me summon Capricorn to watch over Kasai today." Levy nodded and headed to the living room to where Juvia was waiting. Holding out the goats key Lucy chanted "open" and in a flash Capricorn appeared.

"Hello Lucy-sama, will I be watching over Kasai today?" Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Yes please, sorry I keep asking you guys to watch over him. I'm trying to think of a way to bring him to the guild without everyone knowing who his father is." Giving his friend a knowing look, Capricorn smiled and told Lucy to go with her friends. After giving Kasai a quick kiss goodbye, Lucy went with Levy and Juvia to the guild.

As the trio burst into the guild they chanted their greetings to everyone and headed for the bar.

"Good morning Mira!" Lucy greeted her friend.

"Ohayo Lucy, what would you like?"

"A strawberry smoothie would be nice!" Nodding Mira started to prepare her drink. Setting the smoothie in front of Lucy two voices called out to the blonde. Turning her head, Lucy spotted Gray, Erza and Happy waving at her from a table. Thanking Mira, Lucy took her smoothie and joined her team at the table.

"Lushy look at this fish I caught! Can you give it to Carla for me?" chuckling Lucy shook her head.

"Happy you should give it to Carla yourself, then you'll have a better chance with her." thinking about the possibilities, Happy looked deep in thought for a second before quickly saying "aye" and running off to find his fellow exceed.

"Oi Lucy, we decided to go on this mission. Are you fine with that?" Gray held up the quest flier. Lucy hummed and read the flier.

"Hmm, catch a dark guild who's been kidnapping the children of small villages? Fine by me"

"Great, we'll head out tomorrow! Meet at the station at 11 in the morning and we'll catch a train. You better not be late Gray" Erza ordered, glaring at the ice mage.

"What did I do?"

"You've been late every mission for the past 2 months!"

"Have not!"

"What have you been doing Gray?" Lucy questioned, knowing that Gray usually was a person that was always on time.

"Oh once he came to the station with a kiss mark on his cheek" Erza mentioned. As Gray turned as red as Erzas hair as the girls laughed at his expense.

Natsu watched the laughing table from his seat in the corner of the guild while sharing a passionate kiss with Lisanna. The white haired take over make pulled away from the kiss. As Natsu looked at her wondering why she stopped she answered the question in his head.

"You're not into the kiss as you normally are"

"Yeah I am!" Natsu protested. Lisanna sighed.

"Natsu do you want a drink?" his girlfriend questioned.

"Not right now, right now I want you to kiss me." standing up Lisanna headed towards the bar.

"I'm going to talk with Laki okay?" nodding Natsu watched his girl walk away, leaving him alone and bored. Glancing over to the table Lucy sat at he felt his stomach churn. She's back. The girl he so desperately missed, the girl he felt like he needed in his life was finally back... and she hates his guts. Trying to eavesdrop on their conversation Natsu listened to Lucy talk about the life she had those 5 years she was gone.

"So you've been training these past five years?" Erza questioned. Lucy nodded and added

"Thats not all... These past five years i've been.. Raising my son." Erza's eyes widened. Gray nodded,

"Yep, I've met him. Nice guy."

"I would like to meet your son Lucy." Erza stated. "Sure! You two can come over to Fairy Hills tonight to meet him if you want!" as her friends agreed Natsu's eyes widened as the fact settled in his mind.. Lucy has a son? Natsu's mind was a mess. What's happening right now? Who's the father? Natsu suddenly stood up and started walking towards the cheerful blond, a murderous fire lighting up his eyes.

* * *

**HULLO MA LIL CROISSANTS! so yep thats chapter 5! whenever you see a panda give thanks cuz my friend thats a panda kept reminding me to update... right now she's on a skype call with me saying "is it up yet? is it up yet?" WAIT LIKE A MINUTE OR SOMETHING CHILD IM TYPING MY ENDING WHATCHAMACALLIT! so i hope you all like my story! Please review!**

**~Nicky**


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

**So this is the next chapter! tbh Its only been 15 minutes since I've updated this story =-= but that little panda started screaming and begging to update so... here i am... Sorry this wll be a shorter chapter cuz i have like 1-2 hours to write this and I don't want to lose my insperation :P YOU BETTER BE HAPPY YOU PANDA**

**i dont own fairy tail**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I would like to meet your son Lucy." Erza stated. "Sure! You two can come over to Fairy Hills tonight to meet him if you want!" as her friends agreed Natsu's eyes widened as the fact settled in his mind.. Lucy has a son? Natsu's mind was a mess. What's happening right now? Who's the father? Natsu suddenly stood up and started walking towards the cheerful blond, a murderous fire lighting up his eyes._

With every step Natsu took towards the laughing celestial mage he felt another level of emotion pour over him. Why is he doing this? Lucy did nothing wrong to him. But the other day he remembers he said she was his and no one elses.

"That little whore..." Natsu muttered under his breath as he approached Lucy "Who does she think she is, going of, getting laid and giving birth to some damn child?! The father.. I'm going to murder him." Soon he was close enough to the table to just hear their conversation without using his sensitive hearing.

"Kasai is the cutest!" Lucy said energetically.

"I bet he is," Erza nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her cake. Lucy and Gray were soon joined by a depressed Happy.

"Didn't go well huh Happy?" Gray commented.

"Aye..." was the simple answer.

"Awe cheer up Happy, I'll make you that fish you like so much!" Lucy encouraged. Happy smiled wide then noticed Natsu coming up behind Lucy, his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes. Happy watched in horror as Natsus right hand lit up and charged straight at the back of Lucys head. Quickly summoning his wings, Happy grabs Lucy with his tail and flys up to the second floor. Lucy, in a state of surprise watched as Natsu burned the chair she was just sitting in. Leaping back, Gray and Erza summoned a weapon.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" Erza demanded, only to remain unanswered. The rage in his eyes expressed too much anger.

"Happy." Levy ordered "Bring Lu-chan to Fairy Hills, me and Juvia will meet you there!"

"Aye!" flying out of the guild, Happy carried the shocked Lucy to the girls dorm. Natsu eyed his friend flying away with Lucy.

"Happy get back here! Give her back! SHE'S MINE!" Natsu's last words echoes throughout the silent guild.

"Natsu?" turning towards the bar Natsu's eyes widen as he remembers he is currently dating Lisanna.

"L-lisanna" Natsu stuttered.

"You love her don't you..." the girls eyes began to water.

"NO!" Exclaimed, Natsu "You're the girl I'm in love with. Not Lucy. No one but you."

"How do I know you're not lying" Lisanna snapped. Before Natsu could open his mouth to say anything else she continued. "Natsu... Ever since Lucy came back you've been acting weird. I think we should take a break from each other for a while..." before her tears could start to flow Lisanna raced out of the guild. Not soon after, Mira and Elfman chased after her. Natsu stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do. Gray and Erza shared a look before pulling Natsu to the second level as everyone returned to their normal routines. Slamming Natsu into a wall Erza pulls out a sword and points it at Natsu's throat.

"What do you think you were doing to Lucy you bastard?" Erza questioned.

"I wanted to knock some sense into that slut." was the simple response. Erzas eyes hardened and she almost cut off Natsus head if it weren't for Gray stopping him.

"Oi Flamehead! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing I just want to be with my girl."

"Your girl just left if you didn't notice." When Gray mentioned Lisanna Natsus heart stopped.

"Oh god oh god what have i done?! Lisanna.. I'm so sorry... Do you know where Lisanna went?" Natsus quick change of heart startled the two mages interrogating him. Erza let him go.

"She probably ran back to her place. Go talk to her if you wish. Just keep away from Lucy. Or we can get you exiled from Magnolia." Natsu gulped, knowing how cold Erza can become when protecting the ones she cares about the most.

"I get it I get it. Now let me go to Lisanna" nodding Erza and Gray back out of the way as Natsu charges out of the guild searching for Lisanna. As he slows to a stop he smirks.

"Do they really think I'll let Lucy go that easily? They better be prepared because Lucy, I'm coming for you, and your son too. You better remember that your mine Lucy, you're my girl now. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

**HULLO MY LIL CROISSANTS! Sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow! Yes you can thank the panda again =-= BUT IT WAS SO FUNNY HER REACTION TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAHAHAHA! Anyways I hope you are all enjoying my fanfic! I'll update more since its the summer now :) **

**~Nicky **


End file.
